


What could've been

by KinkyTwister



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naughty, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: Team 7 has grown and are all independent. What's more, Sakura has gotten over the missing nin that is Sasuke. Unlike Itatchi who has her heart.What happens when Sasuke is finally ready for her affections and she is over him? Right? What terror will come over her, will she choose...?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not close to being finished. I plan on adding more to it. But if I didn't publish the draft it would've been deleted. So expect more to come out of this chapter.

Sakura tended to Tentens wounds while Lee covered them from the oncoming shurikien.  
What she didn't expect was for the oncoming onslaught to stop. 

 

Lee returned from the frontlines, Neji by his side. 

Neji locked eyes with Sakura, the blossomed head woman gave him a sharp nod, noting for him and lee to gather beside her. 

The enemies leader came out in a dark cloak, his masculine features hidden beneath a dark head of hair.  
"...It's been to long, Sakura."

His voice was smooth as a weathered stone, yet sharp, like a snake ready to strike.  
Before she would have ran to that voice, but the voice before was uncaring and angsty. This one was weathered, and more patient. 

"Sasuke." 

His face lifted and his bangs were pushed to the side, his sharingan was closed off. But the look in his eyes were still cold and menacing all the same. 

"You've been missing for months. What could you possibly want from a scouting team?"

He smiled slyly at the pink haired woman, "Scouting?" he scoffed, "You mean telling the Sand village that Itatchi has been spotted in their area." 

Sakuras eyes narrowed,  
"A few other things as well... But yes. Have you seen him?"

The man she thought she knew cackled, then crossed his arms condecedingly.  
"Of course. Why else would I be here? My plan was to destroy him and that I will." 

His eyes looked left then right, signaling his comrades to turn back.  
"While you go warn your allies" he rolled his eyes at the last word, "I'll be getting rid of the threat." 

The sun was covered in a flock of ravens, the man in front of them moved like lightening and ran past them, stopping close enough to Sakura and whisper in her ear, "I'll be back." His tone was one she had never heard come from his mouth, husky?

She tried to not dwell on it.  
For when the sun came flashing back she looked at her teammates to see what the next best thing would be to do. 

.

The group decided that half return to Konaha and the other half go to the next village. Sasuke wanted to be found, otherwise his presence would have gone unnoticed. He had planned on intercepting them. As to why, no one knew. So they went to warn the rest of the villages near bye.

.

Gaara glowered at Sakura. "What do you expect us to do with this information. You're all elite Shinobi and yet couldn't apprehend a measly Uhchiha?"  
His frown line turned into a small smile, since he was the only one who understood that he was being sarcastic. 

It took Sakura a moment to realize that he actually did appreciate the troop coming back.  
"Go back to Konaha and warn Tsunade. She will have a much more interesting reaction i'm sure..." he smiled into his robe, "Also, tell Naruto I said hello." 

Sakura nodded her head and bowed along with the other three as they departed.  
She was proud that the Sand Kazekage was able to grow out of his adolescent madness, but she still had to wonder at his sense of humor. She could almost compare him to Sai when it came to that. 

She smiled inwardly while dashing through the trees. The other three team members along side her were apprehensive about the current mission, but also very excited. It had been awhile since something interesting such as this had happened. 

After a few more hours the group was able to make it in between the lands of Konaha and Suna. Neji had the idea of resting a few miles of a tea-house, and all three of them agreed that it was a good idea. 

Setting up camp was easy, and since there were much more lush areas than before Lee was able to find rabbits for a meal, that Ten-Ten then cooked, while Neji surveyed the area. 

Sakura was setting up the firewood and tasked herself the chore of cleaning the Kunai of the dried blood.  
Down by a small creak the pink haired woman knelt, using a rag to wipe the gunk off of the sharp weapons. After she finished cleaning them, Ten-Ten had given her some poison to coat most of her weaponry. Of which Sakura was glad too do. 

Ten minutes had passed by the creek when a dark bird had fluttered next to her. The bird looked familiar....  
Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at the shimmering black bird, it had hues of green and blue to it. 

She would've compared it to the ravens she saw the day before, but this one was much more elegant. Almost too pretty to exist in the area they decided to rest. Either way, the bird was gorgeous and she couldn't help but stop what she was doing in hopes it might come closer. 

The birds beady eyes were pointed towards her, as if dissecting whether she was friend or foe. Its neckline creased as it tilted its head. 

"Caa-Caaw"  
the bird crowed then hoped closer to the pink haired ninja. She lifted a finger to see if it might perch, instead of hopping towards her hand as if to perch, the wild bird puffed into a cloud of smoke.

Sakuras eyes widened.  
She must've been to pre-occupied to realize she had a visitor... A visitor who had an affinity for dark colored birds, and a new interest in pink haired ninjas. . Itatchi watched through the birds beady eyes. It sat on a tree watching her facial features change with each thought she had. Her name is Sakure Haruno and was trained by the great Tsunade herself. Part of team 7, his younger brothers team... To watch an adept ninja do something so mundane was interesting. He was tired of running. From his brother, the Akatski, and every other ninja that knew he went AWOL from Akatski. They either wanted him dead or to recruit him. All the dark haired ninja wanted to do was be alone and in peace. He scratched his chin while watching Sakura; purple was smeared on each sharp weapon with her skilled fingers. It seemed like they were poisoning them for a possible upcoming battle. He smiled while leaning against the back of the tree he was on. They might be prepared for an attack, but what if it was something a little more...

.

Lee watched Sakura from several yards away.  
Although they were no longer children, he still held the same affections from then now. This time though he had to hide it. At least until she was ready.

He had taken her out a few times. Not a date, just as friends. But, he always felt she was so distant. Drawn into her mind as if something bothered her constantly, he could never get it out of her though. Every time he tried she would smile brightly and act as if that sorrow never flashed across her face.

He left the trees and went back to the camp. If he kept watching her he would want to talk to her, and he knew that she would want this time alone. I mean, her previous crush and friend had just showed up out of nowhere acting as if nothing had happened between them.

.

Sakura shivered. The eyes from the bird, gone now, had moved a few meters behind her. She held still, waiting to see if they would approach, or leave. 

The wind he caused merely blew her hair to the side. Her green eyes flashed upwards, locking on a dark pair a few feet from her. She jumped up immediately.  
He was taller than the one she was familiar with. His face more emotional, equally as cocky, but more honest. As if he was seeking more from her than her life. 

He didn't follow her as she stepped several feet back, her eyes locked on his feet to avoid a fearsome gaze. 

"What do you want?" her voice was filled with something other than fear, Itatchi did not expect this. He let his eyes rove over her form, assessing what her next move would might be.  
He needed some humor in his life and messing with this kuinochis head seemed like a good way to do it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a depressing life Sakura Haaruno had. She loved healing others, but when will someone help her? Finally a tall, dark, handsome man had the answers. Which one?

"Be still woman" Itatchi chuckled, "I'm merely hiding from the same thing you are."

Sakuras brows rose.  
"Aging?"  
To her he seemed to look young and healthy, which was odd to her, since this mystery man had been through much. 

Itatchi took a few steps forward, "You have a good sense of humour for a kunochi."

She blushed before she felt irate at the, 'kunochi' part. One thing she wasn't well known for was her sense of humor, so the fact he mentioned made her feel... different.  
"You have to be light hearted in times like this." Sakura replied, waving her hand in the air as if to change the subject.

Itatchi plucked at non-existent lint from his robe, "Konaha is doing well, what could you possibly mean by that?">

Sakura dared to look up at his face. What was he getting at? Itatchi held a non-nonchalant look, one much different from his younger brother.  
"I uhm. Just saying a-" Sakura was cut off by a kunai whizzed past her head.

Itatchi frowned.  
Turning his head to the side, he commented to someone Sakura couldn't see, "That's no way to treat a team-mate."

Ten-Ten moved away from the trunk she was hiding behind, "Sorry Sakura, are you okay?" her eyes went from Sakuras, then narrowed them at Itatchi, "what does the other Uchiha want with us now?"

Sakuras eyes pleaded with Ten-Ten to not mention Sasukes name, but she had already let the cat out of the bag. Now the troop will have to deal with family drama that could cause mass havoc.

Itatchi practically floated towards the young bunned woman, "Pray tell. Was he much trouble?"

The brunettes eyes flashed back to Sakuras, as if hoping for an answer, because she was unsure how to read this room and if any trouble was about to ensue.

"He is looking for you, obviously" Sakura said with a sigh, "I thought the Uchiha clan was smarter than the rest of Konaha" she teased. 

Itatchis brows furrowed, "We are. I just wanted to see why my brother would stop his madness just to say hello to you" crossing his arms he turned back to Sakura, "you didn't believe you met him on accident, right?"

-ouch- 

The pinkette sniffed, then walkewd towards Ten-Ten, "Itatchi isn't a threat, only annoying."

Ten-Ten looked cautiously at the missing nin, it was an unusual encounter to say the least.

His face was complete stone again.  
"Tell Tsunade I send her my regards when you get back."

Both kunochi whipped there head to look at him. He was gone.

"Sakura..." Ten-Ten said with worry in her voice, "Is there something we don't know? Or rather, should know?"

The other woman sighed, "I don't know. Probably. Whether or not we will find out why Itatchi is being so.... Unlike what we were told to expect, is beyond my reasoning."

***

When they arrived back at camp Sakura made sure to tend to Ten-Tens wounds once more before they headed back out, they would have to leave now rather in the morning. This was something that couldn't wait an extra night.

"So he was here?" Neji said, concern in his voice as he looked at Ten-Ten, "I thought the surroundings felt different."

Leaning against a tree, Lee spoke up to give his two cents, "I agree this is off putting, one brother was enough to get the ball rolling. Now there is obviously a threat, if not a threat, something we should be aware about."

The pigtailed young woman on the ground shifted and gave a light chuckle, "Agreed. I get this feeling if there isn't blood shed, someone is going to go missing."

All three raised their eyebrows at her, Sakura was the one to ask, "what's so funny about it?"

"Well..." Ten-Ten sighed, "You have to make the best in these sort of times." She then winked as Sakura, who blushed furiously at the reference.

Neji and Lee looked at each other confused.

"Uhm... Is there-" 

"No." Sakura cut off Lee, "There isn't. Once Ten-Hut here can jog I say we head out."

Neji snickered at the comment towards his girlfriend. 

Lee sighed, aware that there was something to be said.  
'Girls' he thought, 'they cause for trouble now then they did in our youth.'

Ten-Ten stretched while the rest packed up whatever was left, which wasn't much.

Silence overcame the group.

Sakura decided she wanted to get out again, just to avoid any potential conversation.

"I'm going to scout ahead and check it out."

Lee piped up, "I'll come with!"

"...No it's okay."

The brunette kunochi rose from the ground, "Actually, that would be a good idea, I'm about ready to go, so Neji and I can catch up in a bit."

Sakura didn't dare give her eye contact, since she was on the spot, though later she would definitely give her a mouthful.

"Fine." Sakura said, "Let's go Lee, but let's move fast. We are only seven hours away and i'd like to make it there in five."

The other three were used to her biting comments, but now it seemed Sakura came out a bit spiteful. 

***

Lee and Sakura took off, both inside their own head with separate worries.

Sakura was concerned about Itatchi and Saskue, what would happen to the village? Was Tsunade's life at stake? and when will Naruto be back.

The Yellow haired ninja was off on a escapade.  
Ever since life had calmed down, Ninjas business went downward, they began to help with other crisis than crime. Instead they would help build buildings and help places where devastation stuck. 

So Naruto was off living his life, while here Sakura was, concerned about everything around her and even her best friend.

Lee on the other hand was wondering about Sakura, her depression seemed to worsen. Perhaps it was because the Hospital wasn't as busy, and she had not much else to do. Her passion seemed to have waned over the past few months, she almost looked as if depression was settling in.

He understood how free time can play tricks on the mind, that anxiety and flashbacks came unannounced.  
There were support groups for that though.  
He desperately wanted to be there for her. To be closer and better friends.

That luxury died when he had proposed a vacation with his team and with a few others. He assumed since Sakura spent most of her time with him meant that she was finally coming around to him.

He was mistaken.  
Ever since then he was the last person she wanted to spend time with, it was due to the fact they never talked about what happened.

Silence filled the run, it wasn't a good silence though. It was forced. She ignored his presence, and Lee was to concerned to bring up any conversation.

-BAM-

A branch hit Lee right in the face. 

"Fuck" he cried, coming to a halt. He had half expected Sakura to keep moving. Instead she leaped over to him and lifted his hand away from his whipped face.

He backed away from her touch, "It's fine Sakura."

She fowned, her eyes studying him. 

"...Sakura?"

Her gaze changed, she had a light smile across her face.

"I'm sorry Lee" she said with a sigh.

"For what?" he asked, hoping to get the answer he was hoping for.

"You know what i'm talking about" she said frustated, "I haven't been treating you like a teammate or a friend."

Lee shrugged, "yeah. I just didn't want to cause conflict and address that."

The kunochi sighed and sat on the branch, "Lets wait for the other two."  
Patting the thick branch to her left she gestured for him to sit.

"I need someone to talk to, and it seems my pride won't let me."

Instead of sitting next to her, he leaned against the trunk.  
"Yeah..." Lee replied, unsure of what to say next.

Swinging her legs over Sakura looked him over once more, "It took you saying 'Fuck' for me to realize that." she laughed, "I always pictured you so serious, and caring, so hearing you curse brought me out of my depressing thoughts."

He raised a bushy brow at her, "Maybe I should curse more often."

"Yeah right, the second Guy hears you, you'll be doing push-ups for weeks."

Lee feigned shock, "I'm a adult, he would do no such thing."

Several tree branches could be heard rustling behind them, Sakura was glad Ten-Ten and Neji made themselves known. 

"Hey guys, you look well rested" the arriving woman joked.

"Only 'cause we were waiting for you slow-pokes." Lee retorted.

Neji sighed and picked a few leaves from his hair.  
"We have five more hours and I want a hot shower, I'm no longer the sprung ninja I was a few years ago."

The other three laughed, Nenji had reached his 23rd birthday just last month, but they all understood what he meant. Being a Ninja was worth it, but a complete chore. 

After a few comments about Neji and Ten-Tens sex life, the group decided to finally head home. Unbeknownst to the four about a figure who had tailed them for the past 7 hours. 

His pair of obsidian eyes watched them leave.

"... When has Konaha gotten so soft?" the stranger whispered, eyes directly on the flowing pinkettes hair.


	3. 3

Sakura sat in her shishou's office.

Hands folded across her lap, the young woman waited patiently for Tsunade to arrive.

The busty blonde had been sent to another wing of the hospital; Kakashi and a few others returned from a classified mission, poisoned and broken.  
Luckily they were able to make it back with the help of the second round of shinobi sent in after them.

The wooden door behind her slammed open.  
In came Tsunade, scrub free, with a tired look in her eye.  
Knowing that Sakura had come to do more than just report.

"Wait." Tsunade commanded before Sakura couold open her mouth; opening the bottom drawer to her desk, a bottle of sake was taken out.

Taken out, then poured mercilessly down the Hokages esophagus.

"-Ahh" the blonde sighed, having the burn wash through her limbs. "Now that I'm settled in" Tsunade pulled her chair closer to the desk so as to rest her elbows on it.

"How much did you find out?"

Sakura let her head fall into her hands.  
"Other than discovering that i'm suffering depression; Just about both Uchiha brothers are close to us and that... Itatchi sends his regards."

Tsunade chuckled, "I swear if I have to deal with one more snot nosed know it all brat Uchiha, I'm going to-"

"Shishou" Skaura interuppted, "What's going on?"

The blonde saw fire in her old student; "Nothing we can't handle Sakura."

"Did you tell Lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten already?"

Tsunade scoffed, "I wasn't planning on telling anybody, but now that both missing nins are back and at the borders I don't really have much of a choice."

"...So?" Sakura said, trying to sound patient. The Hokage rummaged through a drawer, picking out a manila folder and threw it shruiken style at Sakura. Sakuras first thought was, 'Not much security huh?' Opening the folder she saw both pictures and fingerprints of the Uchiha brothers.

Most of the information she was already aware of.

Tsunade read Sakuras slightly irritable face,  
"Of course this 'little spout' is more of a bothersome brother conflict. The only reason Sasuke is around the border, I believe, is to see if his brother would reveal himself finally. Somehow he had found out he is still working with Konoha under cover."

Sakura tilted her head, "So what do you think Suna should do? They are in a predicament as well." Tsunade shrugged, "We can just have Itatchi lure them elsewhere. That is until Naruto comes back, it's probably another reason we are seeing them so close."/p>

The pink haired ninja shrugged and got up from the chair. "I'm going to go home then" she paused, "Unless I'm given other orders?"

Her Shishou waved her off, "Not now, get rest and we will send for the blonde idiot." That put a small smile on Sakuras face, she had missed Naruto.

"Alright, see you then."

...

Sakura took the fastest route home, making sure that anxious thoughts were kept far current head-space.

The apartment she lived in was satisfactory, she had yet to fill it up with knick-knacks from places she vowed to visit once things, 'calmed down', or returned to normal after the chaos that was Akatski.

Once home, she was not as alert as she would be as on a mission or in the Hospital. Life at home was mundane, and was constantly treated as a place where a threat was unlikely to happen.

This was the night Sakura should have stayed alert.

The moment she entered the kitchen she was attacked.

Arms pinned above her head, and stomach pushed against the wall so that she couldn't see that masculine attacker.

He smelled of pine and steel. The weapon pinched the skin of her neck as the kunai was pressed to her jugular.

Masked lips ghosted her ear.

"Don't worry. You're safe now."

Sakura was about to respond with a callous remark, only to have darkness fog her mind as an injection was pushed and flooded into her veins.

...

She woke up in a dark room, it was cold and her head hurt.

No chains restricted her body or chakra.

Feeling another presence in the room caused her heart-rate to increase.

The other Ninja seemed tired, dazed-like. 

"You're alot heavier than you look." The man said with a clear voice.

She wasn't familiar with the voice, but it was distinct, someone she had met previously.

"Muscle weighs more than fat, you of all people should know that."

A deep chuckle could be heard in the corner of the room, "I only tease."

Sakura wanted to cut to the chase, she hated small atalk and bullshitting, especially in a place dark, cold, and with someone she wasn't sure she could trust. 

"So what's so safe about this place?" she remarked with a slight huff, making sure to glare at the older Uchiha.

He removed himself from the chair and seemed to float towards the bed. "because I'm here, and he isn't."

Sakuras eyes widened. Of course Itatchi would have high self-esteem, he was a favorable party when it came to fighting.

It took the Pinkette less than a moment to realize who, 'He' was.

"What does Sasuke want with me?"

Itatchi shrugged, watching her completely as Sakura sat up in her Nurse uniform. His eyes trailing to her hips as the skirt rode up her thigh unceremoniously.

Her legs shifted off the bed so her feet landed on the floor. "Is it because of Naruto?"

He shook his head, dark hair swooping with it, "Try again."

She rolled her eyes, "This is the first time I have seen him in a long time, so tell me before I break a bone or two."

That got Itatchi to smile, whether it be at her pitiful threat, or at her glaring green eyes. He wasn't sure. He liked it though. Just as his younger brother did. "He wants to court you obviously.... Albeit not in a traditional manner..."

Sakura scoffed, "You're joking. Is this some sort of a game?"

Itatchi wished that it was a game, all he had wanted since he had left the Akatski was to be at peace with his sins and live a normal life, as much as he could.

Instead, he was saving a pinkette from a life of pain, indignity and one that the sweet red-headed Karen would have taken back had she not lost her life.

"I wouldn't have risked my life if I was joking." Itatchi said, whilst sitting back down again, to try and avert any feelings of aggression. 

 

Sakura sighed, close to irritation, "Fine. So what now?"

 

The Uchiha had his hand in hers, pushing her back down onto the bed.

"That all depends on you."

His breath was hot, moist, and smelled as erotic as the situation at hand was.

A situation like this she could not say no to.

...

 

What was he doing?  
Distracting her.

Such a woman did not deserve the anger and menace that was his younger brother. Sasuke was on his way. Itatchi knew it.

If he had to entice her in such ways he would. Not that he had anything against such a sculpted body

...

Itatchis dark eyes watched her green ones as they widened in fear; fear and lust.

Her soft and smooth skin, as pale as his, warmed in cool touch. The heat engorged his being. He let the lust take over, knowing regrets would happen, but he had already forgotten why he was with her in the first place.

...

Itatchi was tall, dark, and handsome. Someone from a dream, and she was in his arms. His touch was gentle, and his caresses...

Everything filled the craving in her soul. It was hot. She was getting wet, and he had yet to kiss her.

"What.. are you-"

He interrupted, "You can tell me to stop." Itatchi said lowly as his hand cupped her face while the other trailed across the hem of her skirt. "

No..." her breath hitched, "But, why?"

His hand froze on the edge of her hip. "I want you."

She blinked slowly, Itacthi, the Itatchi, wanted her? A lowly Ninja who deserved little praise? The negative thoughts were going to take over. Until he kissed her.

Pressed his lips onto hers ever so gently, then moved them in a rhythm so delicious she couldn't help but try adn keep up. His hands continued to caress her whole body, but not the parts she craved the most.

Sakura wouldn't admit to being embarsassed, but she was feeling a tad insecure. Then she felt his hardened cock on her thigh.

Realizing that though he was being gentle, he wanted her. All of her. To be in her. To fuck her, please her, to cum inside her.

"...Please" His voice asked gently.

....

Itatchi felt needy, he had not been with a woman he had liked in so long.

Most were flings, or missions, jobs to keep with wealth.

This time though, he actually enjoyed this body beneath him. Someone whose arms he held down and whose mouth kissed him back just as passionately.

Was this okay?

.... 

Sauskue was pissed to say the least. The scouts led him on a false trail. Someone would be sorry; probably the family's that will be missing their loved one. The loved one who had lead him astray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read~


End file.
